


Cowboys

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, It's non sexual tho, M/M, Roleplay, just fluffy boyfriends being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Has Dean always liked cowboys?" Jack asked, looking at Sam. They were sitting at a small table few feet away from the bed while Dean and Cas were out buying dinner.Sam smiled, nodding. "Yeah," He laughed. "Ever since we were kids he's had this thing for cowboys. He loved all the movies. He made little lassos."Jack nodded. "Did he wear the hats a lot?"Sam groaned. "Yeah, he did. He made me wear them, too. I hated it, but I did it because it made him happy, ya know? You do that for the people you love sometimes."





	Cowboys

"Has Dean always liked cowboys?" Jack asked, looking at Sam. They were sitting at a small table few feet away from the bed while Dean and Cas were out buying dinner.

Sam smiled, nodding. "Yeah," He laughed. "Ever since we were kids he's had this thing for cowboys. He loved all the movies. He made little lassos." 

Jack nodded. "Did he wear the hats a lot?"

Sam groaned. "Yeah, he did. He made me wear them, too. I hated it, but I did it because it made him happy, ya know? You do that for the people you love sometimes."

Jack slid his hand across the table, stopping when he was centimeters from Sam. He pulled his hand back and looked across the room. He stood up, the legs of his chair scratching against the wooden floor. He walked towards the small assortment of cowboy hats that Dean had brought. They were all different shades of brown, some more detailed than others.

Sam contuined to type on his laptop, his eyes never leaving the screen. He chewed on his lip as he scrolled down pages and pages of articles. Jack had noticed that. When Sam was thinking hard about something he would chew on the lip or on the skin around his thumb. Jack knew it wasn't healthy for his body but he didn't tell Sam that. He already struggled to eat and sleep enough. 

Jack bit at his own lip, whimpering to himself at the pain. Why did humans do that? It didn't feel nice. His fingers danced across the different hats, studying the way each one felt.

"I watched a cowboy movie on your laptop while we drove here." Jack stated without turning around.

"That's nice. Whatever you do, don't tell Dean. He'll go on for hours and hours and we've already been hearing it for days." Sam always complained about Dean but Jack knew he loved him. Was that what love was? Complaining about something that doesn't really annoy you at all? "And don't try to argue with him about it. He may be wrong but he'll win. Dean won't stop."

Jack smiled to himself, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sam. "Yeah.. I've learned that." He muttered. He drug his fingers back across the row of hats, picking one up off of the end. "Do you like cowboys?"

The clicking didn't stop on Sams laptop. "Yeah. Just not as much as Dean." He mumbled. His laptop shut quickly and was pushed away from him, onto the other end of the table. "Jack."

"Hm?" Jack hummed, turning around, keeping his arms behind his back.

"Open up my laptop and give it back to me." He glanced at Jack. "It's cute but I need to work."

"You can take a little break." Jack mumbled. He walked up to Sam, climbing into his lap, his legs on each side of Sams thighs. He placed the hat on Sams head, grinning. "My cowboy."

Sam looked down, shyly. "Jack.." 

Jack wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him up into a kiss. "Yes?"

"You're distracting." Sam mumbled, rubbing his lower back. "It's not fair. You're too cute to resist." 

"I know." Jack smiled. "It's a gift." He straightened out the hat on Sams head, sliding his hands down his chest. "You make a handsome cowboy." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Enough sweet talk." Sam reached up to take the hat off but Sam took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Keep it on." Jack all but whined. "Let's have a break. You've been working the entire time they've been gone. And I miss you." He rubbed Sams arms. "Dean was practicing accents. Can you do any?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I sure as hell am not doing some dumb country accent." 

Jack looked down at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He pouted, burying his face in Sams neck. "Just once."

Sam groaned and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He stopped for a few seconds. "If you hear them coming in, tell me. I swear to god, if Dean catches this he won't let me live it down."

Jack nodded. "I promise I'll tell you." He fixed the hat once more. "Now c'mon. Gimme your best accent."

Sam bit his lip, looking down for a few seconds before looking back up. "Howdy, darlin." His thumb ran across Jack's lips.

Jacks face flushed. "Hi.." His smile was so wide and innocent that Sam couldn't help but smile, too.

"What's a sweet thing like you doing all alone out in these parts?" Sam pulled Jack closer to him. "It's dangerous, ya know?"

Jack nodded, his hands planted on each of Sams shoulders, his nails digging into them. Sam sounded just like the men in the movie. His thumbs rubbed across his shoulders.

"Howdy, y'all.." Sam stopped, laughing at himself. "I don't know anymore western words." 

Jack grinned, hiding his face in Sams neck. "You're a real bad cowboy." 

Sam's body was still shaking with laughter. "Yeah, I'm a real bad one. I'm just pretending to be one."

"They hate those kind in the movies." Jack stated. "They always complain about them."

"I shouldn't even try." Sam grinned. "I'm nothing compared to Dean and all his.. cowboyness."

"I don't think that's a word." Jack played with his hand. "But you aren't a good cowboy."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for believing in me." He teased, leaning down and pecking his lips.

Jack shook his head. "Just cuz you aren't a good cowboy doesn't mean you aren't a handsome one." 

Sam leaned up further, pushing Jack back against the table. "Yeah?" 

Jack nodded, wrapping one arm around Sams neck, the other taking Sams hat and putting it on himself. "My handsome cowbo-" 

The doorknob rattled. Within seconds Jack was across the room, the hat back on the shelf.

"We're home!" Dean yelled as he stepped inside. "Who's hungry?"

"Me." Sam called, standing up. He glanced over at Jack. "Maybe we can watch another one of those cowboy movies."

"Really?" You could hear the excitement in Deans voice.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"What got you so interested?"

Sam's eyes fell on Jack again, his cheeks turning red. "Nothing."


End file.
